Pennsylvania
The flag of the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania consists of a blue field on which the state coat of arms is embroidered. Originally authorized by the state in 1799, the current design was enacted by law in 1907. The state coat of arms is surrounded by draft horses on both sides, and a bald eagle, which represents Pennsylvania's loyalty to the United States, above. The state coat of arms includes a ship under full sail, a plow, and three sheaves of wheat indicating the significance of commerce, labor, perseverance and agriculture to the state. Surrounding the coat of arms is a stalk of Indian corn on the left and an olive branch on the right. These represent the state's recognition of its past and its hope for the future. The scroll below the coat of arms reads: "Virtue, Liberty and Independence," which is the state's motto. In 2001, the North American Vexillological Association surveyed its members on the designs of the 72 U.S. state, U.S. territorial and Canadian provincial flags. The survey ranked Pennsylvania's flag 57th out of the 72. Proposals for a new Pennsylvania State Flag Shown below are various designs for a proposed new flag for Pennsylvania. PA Flag Proposal NuclearVacuum.svg|PA Flag Proposal "NuclearVacuum 1" PA Flag Proposal Mark Luther #1.png|PA Flag Proposal "Mark Luther #1" PA Flag Proposal Mark Luther 1a.png|PA Flag Proposal "Mark Luther 2" PA Flag Proposal Mark Luther 2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Mark Luther #3" PA Cross 1bbb.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Marmocet 1" PA Quadrants 2b.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Marmocet 2" PA Cross 1bab.png|PA Flag Proposal "Marmocet 3" PA Flag Proposal Pimsleurable.png|PA Flag Proposal "Pimsleurable" PA Flag Proposal Howard J Wilk 1.png|PA Flag Proposal "Howard J Wilk #1" PA Flag Proposal Howard J Wilk 2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Howard J Wilk" #2 PA Flag Proposal Howard J Wilk 3.png|PA Flag Proposal "Howard J Wilk" #3 Pa Flag Proposal Manonpinkcorner #1.png|PA Flag Proposal "Manonpinkcorner #1" PA Flag Proposal Manonpinkcorner #2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Manonpinkcorner #2" Pa Flag Proposal Manonpinkcorner 3.png|PA Flag Proposal "Manonpinkcorner 3" PA Flag Proposal Rob64.png|PA Flag Proposal "Rob64" PA Flag Proposal Wheatley Cereal.png|PA Flag Proposal "Wheatley Cereal" PA Flag Proposal Peregrine #1.png|PA Flag Proposal "Peregrine #1" PA Flag Proposal Peregrine 2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Peregrine #2" PA Flag Proposal Jack Expo #1.png|PA Flag Proposal "VoronX #1" PA Flag Proposal Jack Expo 2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Jack Expo #1" PA Flag Proposal Jack Expo 3.png|PA Flag Proposal "Jack Expo #2" PA Flag Proposal Dutchie.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Dutchie" PA Flag Proposal SonofSibir.svg|PA Flag Proposal "SonofSibir #1" PA Flag Proposal SonofSibir 2.svg|PA Flag Proposal "SonofSibir #2" PA Flag Proposal SonofSibir 3.svg|PA Flag Proposal "SonofSibir #3" PA Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" PA Flag Proposal Monkeyflung.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Monkeyflung" PA Flag Proposal Iserlohn.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Iserlohn" PA Flag Proposal Iserlohn Edit1.svg|PA Flag "Iserlohn 2" PA Flag Proposal Iserlohn Edit2.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Iserlohn 3" PA Flag Proposal Lizard-Socks.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Lizard-Socks" PA Flag Proposal Akhenaten.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Akhenaten" PA Flag Proposal Djinn327.svg|PA Flag Proposal "Djinn327" PA_Flag_Proposal_RNYAK.png|PA Flag Proposal "RNYAK" PA Flag Proposal Zephyr.jpg|PA Flag Proposal "Zephyr" PA Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|PA Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" PA Flag Proposal bezbojnicul.png|PA Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" PA Flag Proposal aedgar777.png|PA Flag Proposal "Aedgar777 1" PA Flag Proposal aedgar777 2.png|PA Flag Proposal "Aedgar777 2" PA Flag Proposal ROT.png|PA Flag Proposal "R.O.T." PA Flag Proposal Various.svg|PA Flag Proposal - Multiple Independent Designers PA Flag Proposal Hicks Mirenzi Stern & Miller.jpg|PA Flag Proposal "Hicks, Mirenzi et al."Design by Kevin Hickey and John Mirenzi of Online Stores Inc, with assistance from Sara Stern and Brad Miller. PA Flag Proposal Eigenwelt.png|PA Flag Proposal "Eigenwelt" PA Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|PA Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" Notes Category:USA states